


The Rebels are Crazy

by happyunniewrites



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12492536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyunniewrites/pseuds/happyunniewrites
Summary: Pink JiHye (Mali) and her brother Pink Floyd have it.They have it.Years and years Mali and Floyd have been looking for the group.EXO. The rebels who want to turn it all around.But Mali is losing hope and the opponents are starting to play dirty.Will they be able to make it better for everyone?





	The Rebels are Crazy

Ever since we were young, we have been hunted.  
Ever since we were young, we were told we should be dead.  
Ever since we were young, we have been running.  
When they found out about us, about the special thing about us, we would run again. The whole world we have traveled and now we're back where we started. South-Korea, Busan.  
We enjoy the lowering sun as it's last hot rays heath us up in the, already hot, summer day. While we were running, we came back here every once in a while. Though we need to keep running and  searching for them, we tend to think of Busan of our home. Next to the Busan sea is where we were born and stayed until we had to run for the first time.   
We had some friends around here, but they're all running. For example, Park Jimin. He is well known now with his group BTS, but no one knows he has it too. Which is surprising, since they tend to check people every once in a while. He just seems to get away with it.  
My small frame is curled against my brother's side as the sun hits the water. When I was younger, I believed that it turned off because it got in the water, because fire dies when you pour water over it. My brother's hand holds my shoulder tightly, almost as if he's afraid I'll slip away when he isn't looking.  
'So what do we do now?' I ask him.  
'We stay in Busan until we have to run again. Then we go to Seoul and after that maybe Daegu or Ilsan.' I nod understandingly. This is our live and this is how it'll always be, until we either get tired of running or die trying to run.  
'Let's go find that motel you were talking about,' I say and get up from the beach. His acctions follow mine as I put my backpack on my back and start walking towards our bikes. Though we can easily get hover bikes, we prefer normal once. We aren't planning on going to mars anytime soon and other planets also sound quite boring. Earth is where all the bad goes down.  
'How about we get some food first?' Floyd suggest as we put on our helmets.  
'I like your thinking.' The engines start and we drive away from the beach. For some reason, it always gives me some kind of feeling of regret every time I leave it behind. Right now, there is nothing that I love more than the Busan sea. I never have. Nowhere do I feel so at peace as right here.

Slowly, I walk through the cookie isle. Every single time we get some food, Floyd promises me that I can get them. This one type of biscuit that I love so much. I've been eating them all my life and I'm still not sick of them. I think I'll never get sick of them.  
Suddenly I am on the floor, a tall figure towering over me with a curious look on his face. Red hair, baseball jacket with white sleeves and blue body and he is just holding his saber like it's a toy, having a small fuzzy think attached to it. He grabs his lollypop out his pretty little mouth and leans a bit closer.  
'Are you okay?' I am confused. He looks so stern and uninterested, but he sounds so sincere. I nod. His lollypop goes back in and he holds his, now free, hand out for me. Soon I am back on my feet.  
'Thanks,' I say and throw him a sweet smile. He inspects my face a little bit.  
'Haven't I seen you before?' he asks. It's like he's trying to figure something out.  
'Could be. Are you from around here?' I ask. He shakes his head.  
'Seoul.' I nod and suddenly spot my biscuits. I shoot past him and grab a roll of them, holding them next to my body.  
'Well, it was nice meeting you... ehm, but I have to go,' I say as politely as possible and turn around.  
'Baekhyun,' he says. I stop walking and turn around.  
'Hm?'  
'My name is Baekhyun.' I nod.  
'I'd tell you my name, but that could kill me,' I tell him and continue walking to the cash register, but I feel a hand jank me back. He turns me towards him and we are awfully close.  
'Than at least give me a fake name,' he says. A smile thugs on the corners of my lips.  
'Just call me baby,' I tell him and finally walk away for good. My brother's eyes catch mine and look back at the man, back to me.  
'Who was that?'  
'I don't know, but he said his name is Baekhyun,' I tell him and hand over the biscuits. 'I'll wait outside. Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything.'  
'No promises.'

'Funny how we ran into her right when we needed it most,' I comment on the situation. The motel that Floyd and I wanted to stay at was taken over by the army, which means you are checked every single time you go in and out. But luck was on our side today.  
We ran into our old neighbor. She told us our old house was still ours because no one wanted it, so we can still live there. See, this time is strange. If you own a house, it can detect you, so if you want to go inside you house you don't have to do anything. You don't have to carry around a key, you don't have to carry around a lock-pick, you just need yourself.  
But, houses are also free. Everyone needs one, so you can choose one. If you haven't been in your house for two years, it will register itself as free and other people can decide to live in it. Sine ours hasn't been taken by anyone else, we can just go back and live in it.  
'It feels weird without mom and dad,' Floyd says out of the blue.  
'I hate you. I really do,' I say as tears start stabbing my eyes.  
'You don't. Just cry. I am doing it too.'

 


End file.
